The present invention pertains to vibratory devices for imparting sound waves to the ground to deter burrowing rodents, such as moles.
It is known that the propagation of sonic waves has a deterrent effect on rodents. Examples of prior art using sonic wave motion for such purposes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,761; 3,503,039; 3,879,702; 4,163,966 and 4,097,838.
For the most part, the known prior art devices are of costly construction, not battery powered, and do not lend themselves to multiple use in outdoor, unattended sites. The power source most often required by such devices is 110 V which necessitates extension cords from a building electrical outlet. Additionally, such a power source may constitute considerable risk to persons and domestic animals.